


across the spectrum

by duskintodawn



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentioned wanna one members, onghwang week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskintodawn/pseuds/duskintodawn
Summary: all it took to start our forever was a tiny bit of shamelessness





	1. pink

**Author's Note:**

> hello. so this is my late entry for onghwang week. each chapter corresponds to each day's theme, and are not connected. I've been shipping them since last year and this time I was determined to write for them. anyway, I hope you enjoy this work~
> 
> twitter  |  cc 

Pink was the color of Seongwoo's shirt when Minhyun chose him.  
The taller had reasoned out that he needed someone well-rounded in his team,  
but it was honestly just an excuse to be able to finally talk to him.

 

Pink was the color of their shirts when Minhyun realized he had fallen deep.  
Keeping Seongwoo in the team was for the purpose of delivering an amazing performance.  
As they had fortunately been grouped again, Minhyun was unwilling to let him go.

 

Pink was the color of Minhyun's skin when Seongwoo beat Minhyun into confessing.  
The hues spread throughout his cheeks, ears even neck,  
and Seongwoo kissed him slowly, teasing Minhyun with every touch of his lips to the reddened areas.

 

Pink was the color of the roses Minhyun received from Seongwoo when he promised a forever.  
Typically red, Seongwoo chose pink to represent the true tangling of their fates, the day Minhyun chose him.  
Minhyun held him tight, whispering a string of yeses into his ear and accepting the promise.

 

Pink was the color of Minhyun's hands gripping his.  
At fourteen years old two aspiring boys held each other’s hands to avoid tripping,  
signaling the beginning of a tinged journey.

 

Pink (adj).  
Able to move across shades,  
One side representing youthful romance, the other side brimming with passionate desire,  
and in the middle stands pink,  
the color that drew two souls into each other, staining their canvasses with fondness and mirthful love.

 

 


	2. brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if I were any different, would you still notice me?

The sight of another hand reaching for the remaining leather notebook alerted Seongwoo, but his slow reflexes allowed nothing more than a late cry.

 

The moment their hands touched, he stopped breathing.

 

On this day, ninety-six days later, Seongwoo found the beautiful singer that had haunted him since he heard the other sing in a festival in Japan.

 

The other noticed the frozen expression, but reacted not in shock, as though Seongwoo was no stranger. As Seongwoo stared at other looking at him, he thought he saw a glimmer in his eyes and a smile blooming.

 

"I know you," the other stated, and Seongwoo exploded inside.

 

"How...?" Seongwoo creaked

 

The other's eyes had disappeared into a wide smile, his laughter coming out in sparks that prick Seongwoo’s heart.

 

"You were in the crowd when I sang. I remember your beautiful brown eyes."

 

_My eyes…?_ Seongwoo mused. Very few ever thought of his eyes as remarkable, let alone beautiful. Most people got drawn to his overall face structure, and if they look closely, the three moles that adorn his cheek. But few ever saw his eyes as anything more than average.

 

“There were thousands of people in the crowd. There must have been no way you could have seen my eyes, or even remember me,” Seongwoo says when he has found his voice.

 

The other replied, chuckling lightly, “I never forget the eyes of someone who was so enthralled by my music. I was very touched.”

 

“…I still don’t understand.”

 

Seongwoo felt the other’s warmth as he stepped closer and tilted his head.

 

“You don’t have to,” he said. “But allow me?”

 

“Allow you to what?” Seongwoo asked in the tiniest voice, aware of the proximity between them and the loudness of his heart’s beating.

 

“Get to know the man behind the brown eyes I was very much fascinated with.”

 

 


	3. yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is in the silliest of things that love takes root in

“You seriously bought minion blankets?”

 

Minhyun smiles inwardly, he knows Seongwoo is annoyed despite it not showing on his face, the emotion presenting itself only through the other’s slightly clenched jaw “but they were so soft and inexpensive. It’d be a waste to not buy them.”

“I understand Min, but I’m damn sure those aren’t the only designs there are,” Seongwoo says, as he starts walking towards his car, carrying a bundle of household things they bought the whole afternoon for their new home. Minhyun follows closely behind, making sure Seongwoo doesn’t drop anything in his annoyance towards him.

 

“Actually, those were the only ‘acceptable designs’ for two grown men, unless you wanted those flowery designs that looked like they came straight from a children’s show about protecting the environment or something.”

 

The other looks back at him, a deadpan expression on his face. It takes a while before he says something, and it isn’t anything Minhyun expects from him at the moment, but something totally Seongwoo-like.

 

“You promise they’re soft?” Seongwoo asks to which Minhyun nods amusedly.

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

The blankets turn out to be really soft and comfortable once they’re lying in them, Seongwoo thinks. Although the vivid yellow color and those bulging eyes on the front side are definitely out of place in their room (and their home), Seongwoo has never felt so content. Minhyun by his side suddenly laughs, filling the room with a warmth in addition to that provided by the blankets.

 

“You know in this situation, nothing could be funnier than two grown men lying under these ridiculous looking blankets, but you surprise me every time. Did you remember my embarrassing past again?” Seongwoo asks, baffled by Minhyun’s actions.

 

“Silly, I wouldn’t be laughing only this much if I was remembering your past.” (Seongwoo punches his arm)

 

“I just thought that buying the blankets was such a good idea.”

 

“Yes, I acknowledge that now. I really like them.”

 

Minhyun turns to him, a big smile gracing his beautiful features.

 

“You know what makes them better?”

 

“What?”

 

“…You’ll remember me every time you see them.”

 

A moment is all it takes for Seongwoo to comprehend the joke, and suddenly he is tackling and tickling Minhyun under their new blankets.

 

 


	4. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I became better because I met you

Minhyun wakes up to a variety of noises: a kettle whistling as the water boils, the weather newscaster brightly reporting the heavy rain that is to come today, the neighbor’s thirteen dogs barking and shuffling loudly in the sidewalk below, but what captures his attention is a series of water splashes and the screams and giggles of two people dearest to him.

 

Upon opening their bathroom door, Minhyun sees his husband soaking wet, pleading to their energetic two-year-old son to stop moving around and let him scrub his body with soap. Minhyun thought of leaving the other alone - after all, when they first adopted Jinyoung, Minhyun had been the one responsible for the kid alone. But seeing the helplessness in his husband’s eyes and the never-ending energy of their kid, at this point, it was as if Seongwoo was the one getting bathed.

 

“Need some help?”

 

Turning his head, Seongwoo looks at Minhyun desperately and nods. “Please Hyunnie? I’ve been trying to bathe him for twenty minutes. He’ll get a cold at this rate.”

“This is because you never helped me bathed him before,” Minhyun replies as he takes a seat next to Seongwoo and starts rubbing soap all over their son’s body.

 

“I’m trying to make up for all those times now?”

 

Minhyun smiles as his son plays around the bathtub while getting rinsed. “I know, and thank you for trying, Seongwoo,” he says, turning to his husband.

 

“You’re making me cry,” Seongwoo remarks before planting a kiss on Minhyun’s cheek and getting up. “I’m going to dry myself and get dressed.”

 

“Be sure to hang your damp clothes!” Minhyun shouts after his husband. Turning back to their son, he sees a sparkle in his eyes and the beginnings of a big smile.

 

“I’m sure you loved spending time with your dad. Isn’t that why you were being playful and difficult to deal with?” he chuckles, which his son replies to with a giggle.

 

“Don’t tell your dad but we’re going out for ice cream. Let’s get you dry and change into your favorite blue shirt that he got for you, okay?”

 

 


	5. green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can never go wrong with flowers

Sunny days remain Seongwoo’s favorite. It is during those days that his small patch of flowers and greenery shine the most, blooming here and there and pleasing passersby with their vivid colors and fragrant smells. As one of the few male flower fairies, Seongwoo used to dislike the nature of his job, but once his mother, fellow flower fairy extraordinaire, taught him the ways and techniques in creating the most gorgeous flower patches, he fell in love with his lifelong work. Now, every day of his life is spent making sure his flower patch is pretty, healthy, and safe.

 

All was well until one day, near the end of spring, when the flowers were blooming in all their glory. Seongwoo had been away in the morning, chatting away with the animal fairies in their headquarters. Upon returning to his beloved flower patch at noon, he was met with the most horrible sight.

 

“My beloved flowers…what-,” he cried disbelievingly. “Who the fuck wreaked havoc in my flower patch?!?”

 

“You know for a fairy, you do have such a nasty mouth,” his friend Jihoon says upon arriving. “I can’t blame you, though. That is one hell of a disaster.”

 

“I know you know something Jihoon. Tell me who the fuck decided my flowers were okay being stepped on and thrown around!”

 

“Hey, don’t yell at me. I’m not the one that destroyed you precious piece patch of lame plants-”

 

“Flowers.”

 

“-flowers. But I saw this young male human picking a few flowers from your patch as I was passing by. Boy, I didn’t know he could get so angry he destroyed your patch considering his good looks.”

 

“I don’t care what he looks like. He better have a damn good reason for trashing my hard work.”

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Minhyun swore he wasn’t dreaming, but seeing a grown man wearing something sown out of leaves and leather? fur? made him think he was hallucinating. Yet those wings look as real as they could, and the fury on the man’s face that was seemingly directed at him was something hard to miss.

 

“Um…who-”

 

“Do you have a grudge against flowers? Or flower patches? Maybe even nature as a whole?” the man asked, clearly trying to keep composure.

 

“Um, no?”

 

“Then why the fuck did you destroy my flower patch?! The flower patched I’ve kept clean and healthy since spring started? Who the fuck are you to disregard someone’s hard work?!”

 

Minhyun’s confusion was at a high, having this creature in front of him yelling at him about flower patches and whatnots. “Wha-? Your flower patch? What are you? A flower fairy?”

 

“You got a problem with that?” the man (fairy) snapped.

 

“Uh, no. It’s just that I’ve never seen one?”

 

“We never usually present ourselves to human beings unless they decide to RUIN OUR PATCH.”

 

Minhyun didn’t usually care about others getting angry at him, but somehow the anger and frustration of the fairy made him guilty. “Okay, I’m sorry I ruined your patch. I really didn’t mean to, I was just…very furious about something.”

 

“Well you better be, because now I’m the one that’s furious. You better make it up to me.”

 

“Alright, I guess. How do I do that?”

 

The fairy smirked, saying, “You will help me restore my flower patch.”

 

“What?” Minhyun exclaimed. “But I’ve never planted anything in my life!”

 

“Then learn how to! Follow me right now or I swear I’ll use my powers on you. Remember, I’m still angry,” the fairy was saying as he started walking away.

 

 


	6. black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> distance doesn't always make the heart fonder

_In the cold of night, you walked away from me_

_and the only source of warmth willing to embrace me disappeared_

_I screamed at you to come back_

_Hoping you’d turn your eyes towards me_

_You did turn_

_But what I saw weren’t the eyes that sparkled in the bright morning sun_

_The eyes that told me I was loved despite the absence of words_

_What I saw were resentful black eyes_

_Void of warmth, of fondness, of the home I once had_

_And I knew how much I fucked up_

_And I lost you_

_And I lost myself_

_And I never got them back_

 

Minhyun sobbed as the song played, the lyrics hitting him deep.

 

It had been three years since he last saw Seongwoo, the love of his life who broke him. When they fell apart, Minhyun was the first to leave, afraid that if he stayed and listened to Seongwoo, he’d forgive him repeatedly despite his mistakes and keep hurting himself. So, he left and moved on, started a new life without Seongwoo.

 

Hearing the song Seongwoo wrote for him shattered him.

 

He knew how much Seongwoo had suffered as well. After their break-up, Seongwoo lost his mind and needed medical attention. Minhyun was aware, their mutual friends telling him about him, but he was so caught up in himself, in his pain, that he disregarded entirely how the other fared after they broke up.

 

Now, hearing about Seongwoo’s worsening condition, one where he might never be able to get out of, broke Minhyun. The cd Seongwoo sent to him over as an apology had been one of the last few things Seongwoo could do while he still had a hold on his sanity; it was one of the last few gifts Seongwoo wanted Minhyun to have before he completely succumbed into the darkness of his mind.

 

And Minhyun felt he was the reason for that. And he’d never be able to forgive himself.

 

 


	7. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a love that transcends boundaries might as well be the greatest love of all

Red was the last thing Minhyun saw as he slipped away from Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo’s royal garb and hands were stained with the blood from his stomach wound, a wound caused by the quick movement of a sword from Seongwoo’s assassin. Although he was able to keep Seongwoo safe, Minhyun didn’t manage to deflect the sword before it pierced through his armor. Seongwoo was holding him now, the tears flowing from his face were messy, but Minhyun thought his king was beautiful as always.

 

“Minhyun stay with me,” his king cried.

 

Minhyun held his hand and brought it to his lips, pouring all the love he had for Seongwoo in a kiss. “I’m sorry for leaving you so early, but more than anything, I’m thankful you’re safe my king, my dear.”

 

“Minhyun please,” Seongwoo was sobbing, gripping Minhyun tighter. Minhyun couldn’t help but start to cry, for not only was he leaving the world, he was also leaving his beloved alone. Yet he wasn’t afraid of going, for he knew this wasn’t the end for them. after all, he was a firm believer of forever.

 

“Always remember how much I love you. I’ll see you soon, Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo’s tear streaked face and his royal red garb were the last of Minhyun’s memories before he closed his eyes.

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Red was the first thing Minhyun saw when he met Seongwoo in a different life.

 

The watermelon slush that was currently dripping from his hair was previously in a cup held by Seongwoo, before the both of them carelessly bumped into each other. Seongwoo was quick to pull out tissues to wipe his thrown drink from Minhyun’s hair, uttering a series of apologies while Minhyun stood there frozen, almost in tears upon seeing the other’s face.

 

“Seongwoo…” Minhyun muttered.

 

Seongwoo immediately stopped his actions upon hearing his name and looked at Minhyun with wide teary eyes. “Minhyun, is that you? My beloved hwang Minhyun?” Seongwoo asked before enveloping Minhyun in the tightest hug.

 

“It’s me, Seongwoo. Your Minhyun,” Minhyun replied as he hugged back, all the loneliness and longing of the past centuries dissipating now that his love is in his arms. Although it took ages for them to meet again, Minhyun was more thankful that they were able to see each other, even in another lifetime. This time, he was never letting go.

 

“It took too long to find you. Don’t ever leave me again, Minhyun.”

 

Seongwoo’s tear-streaked face and the watermelon slush that stained Minhyun’s clothes were the first of their memories when they started their forever.

 

 


End file.
